


Peaches

by entanglednow



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna and Rose explore, and then explore some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches

The temple wasn't as impressive as the Doctor had led them to assume, and of course he'd buggered off somewhere and left Donna and Rose to try and wrangle some entertainment from a forty thousand year old _room._

There was even a brochure. Which Rose had stuffed into the back pocket of her jeans, when it became clear it was about as interesting as any ancient monument, public information pack was inclined to be.

Alien dust trickled from the ceiling.

"This place is falling apart at the seams," Donna complained, mostly through her nose.

"Oh I don't know," Rose said, grinning over the broken edge of a column. "It has its charm."

The friezes, on this side of the temple, were interesting only in their alienness. Aliens cavorting round the wall in various states of dress, fighting monsters, rescuing damsels - granted it had taken Donna a minute to work out which ones were the monsters, and which were the damsels.

"I think 'charm's' taking it a bit far," Donna said dubiously.

"It's history though, isn't it." Rose laughed, like she had her own secret definition of history, that was more interesting than Donna's. Donna huffed, but Rose was already studying the other wall, one hand on her hip, tongue stuck between her teeth.

When she turned around Donna made a short, amused nose.

"That smile you've got there, that's filth that is," Donna told her.

"I was just thinking -" Rose's tongue slid into her cheek, rested there, then she laughed, but didn't finish her sentence.

"Thinking what?"

Rose came back down the steps, came down to lean against the same wall as Donna, hair flickering in the breeze from the walkway.

"Thinking what?" Donna asked again.

Instead of replying Rose leant in, hands lifting to hold Donna's head still. She was still laughing when she kissed her. One soft press that was half chaste, and half not. Tiny bits of grit fell from her fingers, to get lost in Donna's hair.

Then Rose drew back, expression all cheek and amusement. Rose was good at expressions.

"What was that for?" Donna's voice wasn't half as sensible as she would have liked.

Rose pulled her lips under her teeth, when she let them go again they were red, and wet.

"Maybe it was for luck."

"You don't normally get tongue for luck," Donna protested.

"I didn't use tongue." Rose smiled, wide and sudden, nodded her head. "You'd know if I used tongue, trust me."

She laughed and shuffled a little closer, all peach smelling lip gloss, and big eyes. Donna wasn't normally the sort to like peach smelling lip gloss, but she didn't move away, didn't do much of anything, but shift her hand, just a little, catch the edge of Rose's coat, slippery leather under her fingers.

This time Rose's hands were all the way inside Donna's hair, gathering it up and holding it between her fingers, mouth playful and half open. She definitely used tongue this time, a slow wet glide that Donna, rather than protest, tilted her head just a little, to make it all easier. Rose's thumbs skidded across her ears, and then she was smiling against Donna's mouth, all breath and smeared lip gloss, and Donna could taste it now too.

"I think the temple isn't quite as dead as the brochure says."

"Really? You think?" Rose still hadn't stepped back.

"Well you're a girl," Donna said flatly, if only to shift that smile on Rose's face.

It didn't budge an inch though.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Not bad, not necessarily bad, just different." Rose laughed and Donna rolled her eyes.

But Rose was watching her with that little half smile, all big eyes and filthy mouth and Donna wanted to kiss her again, she wanted to tug her forward by the belt loops of her jeans, and kiss that wide laughing mouth, until Rose kissed her back.


End file.
